


He Said What

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adults, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: In the past, Takeru had many chances to ask Hikari out. After finding out that she's in New York to help Daisuke with his career, this may be his last shot to step up to the plate and admit that the Child of Hope is a hopeless romantic.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my FFN page. I'm using AO3 as a backup.
> 
> Also, there is a reason why the character's names are constantly switched between their Japanese and American names.

"Teeks! You're here!" Matt greeted his brother at the doorway with a bear hug slapping him on the back several times before separating. "I said to call me when your plane arrived no matter what time. There was no need for a taxi."

Takeru turned with a sheepish grin to watch the taxi speed off into the night. He readjusted his bucket hat. "I'm always up for surprises. Besides, it's three o'clock in the morning. I didn't want to wake Sora and my niece."

"Lame excuse, lil' bro; just like why you started wearing your hat again because of Houston's humid air." To further his point Matt snatched Takeru's hat away smirking at what he saw: a mass of bushy hair. "Thought I wouldn't find out, huh?"

The younger one reacted in good will doing his best to snatch back his hat as the other laughed. When all games subsided, Matt took hold of the two large suitcases inviting the other in. "Come in! Come in! With just one swipe of my hair gel your hair won't be as affected."

Takeru chuckled refitting his bucket hat. "No thanks. I think I'll stick it out. After turning twenty-five, returning to my childhood doesn't seem like a bad idea," he referred to his hat. "But how come Houston, TX? Why couldn't it be somewhere nice and hot like Florida?"

Matt grinned showing the way to the guestroom. "Because, Teeks, Houston is where the big boys in NASA play. America's a pretty cool place if you give it a chance. I'll move back home in another year or two to their space program. But, hey, listen, it was either this or Russia. Take your pick."

"Don't call me Teeks," Takeru chuckled giving a playful slug to Matt's shoulder. "Call me by my real name."

"Okay, TK."

Takeru sighed in defeat. He had been trying to get Matt to stop calling him that since Matt moved to America, but it seemed the more that Takeru resisted it, the more Matt enjoyed it. "How's Sora? I saw a line of her designs in the mall the other day," he asked pushing his suitcase under the guest bed.

"Yeah, she's doing awesome! She's in the works of branching her business to over here in the states." Matt grinned mischievously. He walked out of the room, flipping off the light switch in the process leaving Takeru in the dark, and went to sit at the dining room table. "She's been kind of moody lately. I tried to give her a goodnight kiss yesterday but she gave me a good-sized bruise on my arm. Told me not to touch her again. Must be the moon affecting her personality or something."

Takeru followed his brother intrigued, sitting at the table next to him. "Sora? Moody? That's not like her. What did you do?"

Matt did a double take and with an innocent look he responded with, "Me? Why is it automatically assumed it's my fault? Besides, on the account that she's pregnant again." He flashed a proud, wide grin as he leaned back in his chair.

Takeru's jaw dropped in shock. He was speechless.

"Coffee?" Matt offered. That mischievous grin was threatening to grow into a smile. He always loved shocking his brother like that. He took this time to reach from his seated position at the table to the kitchen counter top on his left for two coffee cups and the pot.

Takeru nodded to himself. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"You are an uncle," Matt reminded him of his niece.

"Right, right…Geez, Onii-san, when was I going to find out? On a postcard several months later?" His shock quickly melted away to his natural happy self. "How many months is she? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Four months," Sora spoke tiredly with a yawn waddling into bathroom. She was holding the bottom of her bulging stomach. "Twins, boy and girl."

"Four months? _Twins?"_ The upcoming Writer repeated a little louder than he wanted to.

Matt hushed him in hopes that his daughter wasn't woken. God help them all if she heard her uncle. Oh, the blessed nightmares of putting an excited three year old to sleep. He spoke again when he was certain all was quiet. "Yep, TK," Matt sighed in content folding his arms behind his neck, slouching in his seat. "It's' great to be a family man. I'm still waiting to be invited to your wedding. I already have my best man's speech written out."

"Ha-ha," Takeru responded dryly. He couldn't help but smile. "As a matter of fact, I did ask her out. We've been dating for three weeks."

"No way!" Matt's posture straightened. "It's about time! What took so long?"

"Yeah, well– "

"Everyone could see the two of you were meant to be."

"You really think so?" Takeru blinked in shocked.

"What? Are you blind?" Matt poured the coffee and handed his brother a mug.

"I'm so happy you came," Sora said with a weak smile waddling out of the bathroom and over to her brother-in-law.

Takeru chuckled standing up hugging her. "Do you want help sitting down?"

Sora waved him off letting out a tired chuckle. "No thanks. I've got it."

"Babe!" Matt called out to his wife. "They're going out!"

"You're kidding," Sora's eye's widened.

"Wow," Takeru scratched his neck, "I didn't think you'd be this excited."

Sora laid her hands on her stomach resting her feet on another chair that was nearby. "We all know it would happen sooner or later, hon. You guys just took the later route, that's all."

"So, how'd you ask her out?" Matt asked.

Takeru tilted his head to the side reminiscing the event. He laughed. "It's funny. Actually, she asked me."

"Get out!" Matt laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. The thought was running through my mind to ask her out for some time in college, but I didn't know how. Not to mention her sister being way too overprotective– "

"Her sister?" Matt nearly choked on his coffee. "Did the time difference snap your mind? Taichi's a guy, unless there's something I need to know."

Takeru blinked. "Why wouldn't he be a guy?"

Sora eyed both males realizing what took place. "Matt, he's not talking about Hikari."

"Hikari?" The younger blonde groaned wiping his face. "Not again. Listen, Hikari's my best friend. It won't go any further than that. Don't you remember me talking about Tea? Sora, you met her a few times."

"Who?" Matt and Sora asked.

"Tea," Takeru took a picture of the woman out of his shirt pocket and passed it to Sora. Matt huddled near to take a look. "See?"

"I remember her," Sora commented tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear taking the photo in her hand. "Hon," she turned to her husband, "It's Tea. She gave TK a ride home when he was in that car jam."

Takeru interjected. His right index finger stood upright in the air. "Um, it's Takeru."

Matt answered nonchalantly taking a better look at the photo. "Sure, TK."

Takeru gave a defeated groan again.

"The 'Look-a-like' Tea," Matt spoke when memory came to surface. "She still looks the same like Kari. It makes sense, doesn't it Sora?"

"Who?" Takeru asked becoming slightly peeved. It didn't make sense to him on why would they speak their native tongue but use English names. Why do that? Why? "Can we stop the English? For the last time; I'm not fluent."

"Hikari," Sora offered. "But I don't understand. Didn't you tell us one time that you loved her? What about that time in the park? When you love someone you'd do anything just to see a smile on their face. You'd wake them up before sunrise because you'd burst if you had to wait another second to talk to them. You'd–"

She stopped short placing a hand on her stomach. There was a strong calling, an urge if you will. "Yamato, I need pineapple ice cream and spam."

Matt nearly choked again on his coffee. Looking at the living room clock, then on his wrist watch, he asked in near astonishment. "It's nearly three o'eight in the morning."

"I need pineapple ice cream and spam," she insisted.

"But spam? Of all things at this time in the night?"

_"Spam!"_ _Sora's face was contorted in anger with her sudden demand._

Matt jumped to his feet grabbing his car keys of the coffee table to rush to his car. There was always something scary about a hormonal pregnant woman. "See, TK?," he explained as he rushed out. "Because I love her, I'll drive to the nearest store at this unholy hour in the night to look for pineapple ice cream and spam."

"And look for those sour pickles too! We're all out of them." she called out as he rushed out the door. The child bearing fashion designer sighed in content staring at the ceiling; that is, until the water works came on.

Poor Takeru didn't know what to do as he watched his sister-in-law sob speaking in between in a high pitch tone. "Ah, Sora?" Takeru scooted over putting an arm around her shoulder. Before he could ask what was wrong all poured out.

"I miss Mimi! We used to eat pickles together!"

"…Is that right?" Weird. The things you find out about girls.

"She'd call from New York and we'd eat them over the phone. Why did she stop?" Before he could react, he found himself in a hug as she took deep breaths to calm her hormones down. At least now she was calmer. That was quick! Talk about hormones alright.

"Thanks," she said. "I almost lost it there."

Takeru nervously placed a hand behind his neck. He was glad whatever he did fixed it. "Sure! Any time."

She took his hand in hers and patted it. "Listen, we know you like Tea. But you _love_ Hikari."

Takeru shook his head disagreeing. It was the same ongoing disagreement the three of them always had. "No, no. We're best friends. I will not jeopardize that in anyway. I think I'll turn in for the night. You should too."

"Wait. Let me ask you something," Sora begged holding on to his arm. "If when you're in a bind and you needed help, which would you go to?"

"Tea," he answered automatically. "She's my girlfriend."

"For just this moment, forget about Tea. Forget that she's your girlfriend and that you know of her existence. If when you wake up in the morning and you have to tell someone about a dream you just had, who'd it be?"

He thought then halfway smiled. "Hikari."

"To get you out of writer's block?"

"…Hikari."

"All you 'd have to do was look at her and your heart would race?"

"Hikari." This time his answer was softer.

"Listen, Takeru," Sora said, "Love is a strange and funny thing. Don't argue with your heart. Just follow it before time runs out. What happened at the park can happen again. Now, who do you love?" she asked determined to see a breakthrough.

Takeru looked her in the eye for a few minutes; the mind fighting with his heart. Out flowed the sacred, soft name he had the pleasure of knowing since childhood. "Hikari."

"Then do something about it."


	2. Please Hang Up and Dial Again

There's something about sleep that just calls out to some; especially on nights where it's not freezing, just a chill, lingering in the air that makes snuggling under a thick, downy blanket and pillow so inviting. The still, calmness of the night bids the body to slumber land and sugar plum fairies dance on head tops. Not even a digi mouse was stirring. Oh, what peace in the air tonight!

Two brown eyes shot wide open listening to the shrilling cellphone ring piercing through her body. Whimpering, Hikari glanced at the clock only to find its reply to say two in the morning. Maybe if she ignored the phone it'd shut up. What made things worse was finding she couldn't help herself not to count the rings.

… _3…4…5…6…7…_

Who in the world would be sane to call at this inhumane hour of the night? She dug deep underneath the blankets pressing her index fingers into both ears. Even so, she still found herself counting the rings again mentally.

… _10…11…12…13…_

What if it was an emergency? Her body tensed. What if there was trouble with the plane Takeru boarded? As quick as lighting Yagami Hikari took off to find the phone stumbling over furniture in the process in her dark apartment. It was found under a couch pillow. In a mix of a groggy and concern tone, she answered it.

_"Hiya, Hikari! I knew you had to be there. Listen, these people are so weird. They take one look at me and pull out any electronics they're carrying to show me. What are they thinking? Because I'm Japanese I can fix their gadgets? Then this–"_

Hikari slapped her forehead. If this man was in front of her she might have strangled him. "Good morning, Daisuke. Goodbye, Daisuke." She hung up.

Now, where was she in slumber land before being rudely awoken? Ah, yes, sugar plum fairies and peace. The kindergarten teacher felt her way back to her awaiting bed; her eyelids begging to surrender. She couldn't let her classroom full of rugrats discover their sensei wasn't invincible. Show one weak spot and the Titanic will sink.

The horrific sounds of the telephone sung again. She forgot the cell phone on the couch again.

… _2…3…4…5…_

Whining again, she followed the same process of digging under the covers. She needed to make it habit to put her phone on vibrate when going to bed. Some earplugs and a sleeping mask on the side would be nice.

… _8…9…10…_

This was enough! He has a sweet heart, but can't this guy take a hint? She fell prey to more bruises in the pitch dark apartment and dropped the phone twice in the process of answering.

"Do you understand what time it is? I don't care how many electronics you fixed. I don't care if there's a new cure. I don't even care if the Leaning Tower of Pisa is leaning on the other side. Unless little men have taken your goggles hostage prancing about Santa's workshop – S _top calling!"_

" _Hikari? I…Sorry. I'll call later."_

"…Takeru?"

Oh, boy. Wrong person. Staring at a 'call ended' screen was her answer. Well, better make some coffee – some _strong_ coffee and get comfortable for the rest of the night. Time to make amends with everyone. Where was that throw blanket? All the excitement had woke her up. Later, with the steaming cup in hand and lying on the living room couch with the throw blanket, she first returned Takeru's call.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. Daisuke called right before you did and I was groggy and…Aren't you the least bit exhausted with the major time change?"

" _No, I'm sorry," he insisted. "I didn't realize until my brother slapped me upside my head. Yeah, we're both fifteen time zones apart and I'm a day behind, or is it the other way around?"_

She chuckled. "Would you like me to build a time machine?"

" _I'll stick it out. Write me a rain check."_

She took a sip of her coffee. "How was your flight? Remember, I want a souvenir."

" _Sure thing. How about I cut out an article from the local newspaper?"_

"Takeru!" she gasped laughing.

He snickered. _"I wouldn't forget you."_

Hikari sat up on the couch wagging a finger in the air as if he was really sitting next to her. "Don't complain to me if you wake up again with your hair covered in honey and chocolate, okay?"

" _That was you?"_ he asked surprised. _"I never told anyone! How did you–"_

Hikari burst into a laughing fit. When they were about fourteen Miyako dared her to play a trick on him. To make a long story short they somehow slipped in his room undetected before sunrise and planned their surprise. It was hard to not say anything later that school day when they kept watching him subconsciously feel his hair.

" _Do you know how long it took me to get that all out? Hikari...Stop laughing…Hey, come on."_

"Okay, okay," said she when the laughing died down. "Just thank Miyako for the idea to make your hair soft and shiny for all your basketball fans."

" _Her too?"_ Takeru couldn't help but to finally laugh it off. _"You both got me good. I always thought I smelt the hand of your dear friend in it."_ His voice then became soft. _"I'm going to miss you this week, Hikari."_

She did the same. "Me too. Well, gotta go and apologize to Daisuke while I'm on the roll."

He groaned. _"Oh, come on. It's not like he's across the world and you hung up on him as well."_

She laughed nervously. If he only knew…

* * *

"What's that noise?" Ken wiped his eyes tiredly as he yawned in bed.

"The phone," Miyako muttered with a huff. "Make it stop."

Both laid there in bed staring at the ceiling as if thinking if they'd ignore it, the person on the other line would give up.

With the attempt of getting out of bed, still half asleep, Miyako instead rolled off. Despite the belligerent words that followed, along with trying to reach for her cell phone off her nightstand, Ken fell back to sleep. Being married for three years taught him some things were better left to his wife.

"Hello?" Miyako answered while squinting her eyes to see her nightstand clock. Where did she place her eyeglasses? "Hikari? What's wrong?" She nearly panicked. "What happened?"

" _Nothing happened,"_ Hikari answered quickly. _"Sorry for calling at this time, but Takeru called me and, um, I need to talk to someone."_

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Miyako asked rather sharp after finding her glasses. My goodness! Three-ten in the morning?

"… _I suppose."_

Miyako sighed. It wasn't like her friend to call at this time in the night. She caved. "Know what? Spill. We haven't had much girl time lately. Did Takeru make it to Houston?"

A sigh of relief was heard over the receiver end. _"Thanks, girlfriend. He's great. Maybe too great. Wait 'til I tell you."_

"What's up? Why so down?"

Hikari replied with mixed emotions of shock and disbelief. _"We're about to hang up, and he tells me out of the blue that he has–"_

* * *

"A girlfriend?" The young kindergarten teacher nearly choked on her coffee. "Wha-what?"

" _Yeah!" Takeru answered happily. "Tea. Remember her?"_

"Who?" She rapidly searched for a napkin to wipe the drop of coffee off her chin. Her night shirt was inviting.

" _Aw, not you too. Tea," he tried again. "We all hung out in our college years. It's funny how no one remembers. I'll text you a picture…Hello? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah," she shook off this sudden overwhelming of…Even she couldn't figure what it was. It was like someone slapped her a million times, then locked her in a trunk. "Yeah, how is Tea?"

" _Off to visit her grandparents in China. It's been three weeks."_

The taste of coffee no longer appealed to her. Placing the cup gently on her glass coffee table to her left, its contact making several soft, clinky sounds, she dared to ask a question. "Three weeks at China, or of the relationship?"

" _Relationship. It's great," Takeru's happy attitude continued. "She's so caring and funny. She can say the same joke repeatedly in different voices, and it's funny just like the first time."_

"Tha-That's great. I'm happy for you." She did her best to force a smile, especially after what she was about to say. "While we're on the subject of relationships, I broke up with Tokishio. I wanted to tell you when it happened, but I didn't want to distract you from your big day…Hello? Still there?"

" _Yeah," he's voice sounded forced as well. "Wha-How-Why? I thought you and he – I mean – Four years is a long time."_

She shrugged her shoulders playing with the tassels on the throw blanket. "For a long time it's been more of a friendship. The feeling was mutual."

" _Hikari, he didn't hurt you, did he?" a sound of concern was voiced._

"No. Why would that be asked?"

" _You'd tell me, right?"_

A sad smile rose. "Yep."

_"Hikari, you're not a distraction. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. If you need a hug, I'll give you a bear hug. If you need a few Yen, I'll double it. If you need to cry, I'll lend you my shoulder. You come before any deadline or convention. A distraction?" He gently released air. "Never. You're my everything."_

It was then she fought hard to keep tears back. She sniffed, wiping her face, and her voice squeaked a bit. "I love you, Takeru. No matter what."

There was a brief silence. In that, her heart was beating wildly. What was he thinking? How did he take that? His voice was soft again, and she couldn't tell for the first time in a long time what type of emotion he spoke from. It was almost in the same manner like that time in the park. That was a beautiful memory…

" _I love you too, Hikari. Always."_

* * *

" _He said what!"_ Miyako freaked. "What's he doing with that Tea then!" she demanded to know.

" _Oh, Miyako, we both meant it in a friendship way. Don't make it more than what it was."_

"Then why call me at this time?" she stated bluntly.

Hikari's side stayed quiet

"Admit it," Miyako took charge. "This woman bothers you. Him being with her utterly bothers you. If it didn't, we'd be eating breakfast discussing this, not now."

" _I-I don't know. I can't put my finger on it."_

"You can't, or you won't?" she asked with a knowing grin.

" _Just what are you implying?"_

"You know what I'm saying."

" _I sure do. That's why I'm changing this subject. So then, I had to call Daisuke back and apologize."_

"Wait, wait, wait," Miyako interjected. Still sitting on the floor, she folded her legs one under the other. "I'm lost. What's he have to do with any of this?"

" _H_ _e's in New York with Mimi. Since we know she's a famous chef there she's helping to spread the word about his noodles. He says that business is booming and that even Time Magazine wants to do a piece over him. Can you believe it? Time Magazine!"_

Miyako slowly nodded her head in approval. "Cool! I want to see Mimi. I've been wanting to talk to Ken about getting passports."

" _He invited me over, girl. I'd be staying with Mimi. He's really nervous about this big break, and Mimi won't be able to help much because she'll be working at that time."_

"You're really thinking about taking time off from the job you love to go there? And with Daisuke?"

" _Yeah,"_ she answered carefree. _"I was there only that one other time when me and Takeru first met Willis. Taking a real vacation would be nice."_

Miyako chuckled and teased. "Don't send me a postcard confessing that Daisuke won you over."

" _Argh! Miyako, are guys always on your mind? Daisuke is a sweetheart, and actually a good friend of mine, but I wouldn't be with him even if they tied me to a stake, and ripped my toe nails off one by one. It'd be like kissing my brother."_

The purple hair computer whiz replied happily with her left index finger pointing in the air. It was a nice to tease her for a change. "Nope! Only Ken is on my mind. Let's see if I've computed this correctly."

" _Huh? What's there to compute?"_

She yawned wiping the sleep off her eyes. "Well, let's see. You're bothered, and confused on why Takeru would choose this girl. I think you were expecting him to say something more about your breakup after you told him. Now this spontaneous decision to fly off to New York the minute Daisuke invites, the same guy that's been infatuated with you since grade school, might I remind you, is made. Analysis is complete: You're retaliating."

" _What? Against whom? My best friend? How? That's just plain ridiculous! Daisuke and I are just friends."_

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Think about it." A sudden grin spread across her face. "You know, I wouldn't mind calling Takeru tomorrow to scare him for you. Like, uh," she tapped a finger against her cheek in thought, "uh, to get him to think, if you know what I mean."

" _Oh, God, I'm not hearing this."_

"Yeah! I'll just say you and Noodle Cart guy went on a business social date to Central Park–"

" _Miyako,"_ she rose her voice in a warning tone.

Her friend continued on not the least bit phased. "Possible adding some cutesy drama that you need time to think after Tokishio–"

" _Miyako,"_ her tone rose higher when gritting her teeth.

"Hush! I'm not done. And you were swept off your feet when he invited you to a few days of paradise under his care. Sounds convincing to me. I think it might work!"

Hikari forced out her answer. _"Goodbye!"_

Miyako giggled hanging up. She wouldn't dare go against Hikari's wishes. Climbing back into bed, placing her hands behind her head the conversation of her wacky plan rolled back around. Perhaps her plan wasn't so crazy after all. She turned to her side towards her husband who was soundly asleep. She'll sleep on the idea for a couple of days. If Hikari did go to New York maybe, just maybe, it would actually be a good idea. It would all depend on how the information's deliverance would play.

Why, look at her. She always admitted to others that she liked Ken and look where they were now. Why those two were scared to admit she'll never figure out. She turned back to the phone to turn it off just in case fate wanted to show its humor once again that night and paused. Then again, Mimi should hear about this.

'Just in case', she thought to herself.


	3. 1 Way Ticket from HOU to JFK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese translation for "Hai" is "Yes".

The strong pitter-patter of rain made its presence known on a newly edition Mitsubishi Eclipse's front window shield as frantic window wipers swept away to no avail. Sora had offered to drive Takeru to the Writer's Convention.

For some reason Takeru declined asking if he could use her car instead. He would use the directions he copied from the internet for a nice tourist tour and promised to call he if he was lost. Wondering why cars were driving on the wrong side of the road, nearly crashing onto oncoming traffic, soon proved it to be the wrong decision. He pulled to the side of the road panting in relief. The convention could wait.

Yamato had to drive in this every day to work? After this, not him. Give him the good 'ole subway any day. After a minute to himself to calm down, he thought about going back in the street – That is until the pitter-patter turned into ferocious sheets of rainfall.

He sighed turning off the engine, reclined in the seat and placed the emergency lights on. Talk about Texas April showers. There was a strong, quick flash of lighting that made him jump in fear. The memory of the special time he shared with Hikari in the park came to surface. It was one time he wished they could have stayed longer to see what would have happened. This was where he almost told her.

* * *

"You cheated," he laughed swinging his last slice of bread to a squirrel about six feet away who gladly accepted it.

"Did not," she returned the laugh. "You just have a small stomach."

"Me? A small stomach? How did–I don't remember stating in the rules that dumping the rest in the pond for the ducks is allowed."

"I don't remember the rules saying that I couldn't make up rules," she winked.

The two sat underneath a tree at Odaiba Park on a blanket as they had a picnic on that breezy weekend afternoon. The sky was turning gray threatening to shorten their outing. Nevertheless, Takeru suggested on short notice that they'd have a food eating contest. Whoever finished their portion first would make the other share a secret. Needless to say, after the fourth bite Hikari rushed to throw the remaining of her portion in the lake for the ducks while Takeru stared at her dumbly then at his food. So much for that.

The blonde decided to retaliate with good spirits after her comment. He took a dab of icing off a cupcake and wiped it on her nose and bangs before she had time to react. It was her turn to look dumbly at him. Before they knew it, they were both engaged in a food fight.

When all was done, both laid back on the blanket drenched in food laughing. After all had died down Hikari took an area of her hair that was smeared with icing and did her best to lick it off. It proved to be sticky.

She smirked. "Boy, am I gonna have fun washing this out."

He grinned putting an arm underneath her head as they both laid on their backs scooting close pointing to the sky. "Mom always says that we're machine washable. Don't worry. The way I see it if we stay here any longer we'll get drenched anyway. Okay," he turned to his side to face her. "Should I 'fess up now, or wait for another time?"

The brunette took one look at the sky, scrunched her face in thought, then turned to her side as well to face him. "Dish it all out. We'll take a risk."

"What do you want to know that you don't already?" he gazed at her with amusement.

"Seriously, anything?"

"My life is an open book."

"You asked for it," she sang wagging a finger in the air. "Tell me a secret that you would never tell me. Don't tell me you don't have any either. Everyone has secrets." She interrupted him in a hurry with a mischievous grin, "And I want it to have meaning, not something like sometimes you drink juice straight from the carton instead of getting a cup."

His eyes widened with mixed curiosity and shock that this best friend would ask this. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "What in the world made you ask that?"

"Nuh-uh. Fess up," she grinned. " Fine. I'll even allow something as simple as a first grade crush on a classmate."

He looked away groping for words. How would he go about it? "Something I would never tell you, huh?…Okay…Well, I mean, everyone has some kind of secrets, yeah? But you know practically everything about me."

"You're stalling," she warned, enjoying seeing him squirm.

"Hold on," he acknowledged with a nervous chuckle. "Okay. Okay, I've got one," he took a deep breath then looked her square in the eyes. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

She smiled with surprise, then joked. "The Child of Hope is a hopeless romantic? How charming."

He chuckled. "It's true, it's true. When I grow old and gray I want to share my wedding photo album with my grandkids. I want to tell them of the magical time I first met their grandmother and of every other time in between…Hikari" he scooted closer whispering. It was as if a mystical atmosphere was developing. "I have to tell you something."

She must have felt it too because she whispered back. "Yeah?"

Man, those lips looked inviting. "For the longest time, I didn't know how to say this. Hikari, when I look at you – "

He couldn't finish it. It was left lingering in the air. The risk of losing his best friend would be unbearable. As the words became restricted, his deepest desire took over. Right as his lips brushed hers, a quick, strong, close flash of lightning greeted them, and their natural reactions to jumping away occurred.

As if right on cue, the heavens opened unleashing its contents not allowing either party time to comprehend what just happened. As fast as they could, they gathered their things, and each headed off to their own home alone. They never spoke of that day again leaving it to be a fluke in time.

* * *

'I love you, Hikari,' was what he mouthed watching the rainfall on the car front window.

All he could think was how simple it was to say it only to let weather like this prevent it. He never was able to muster the courage to bring the event up again, not even after finding out about Hikari's recent breakup.

As much as he wanted to, was it worth risking their friendship? As well as they knew each other, when it came to crushes, or feelings, that was the one thing she kept closely guarded from anyone. Even him. Mixed signals were always there, teasing and confusing - not to mention how their phone call ended.

His cell phone woke him out of his daydream. Gah! What's the point of having one when you're prone to forget about it?

"Hi! Guess where I am?" the person on the other line sang. "Wish you were here."

"Just thinking of you, Hikari," he chuckled.

"Eh? Don't you recognize who this is?"

Takeru nearly dropped his cell as his posture quickly straightened. "Tea!" Oops. "Hi! How are your grandparents? And thanks for figuring out the time change," he thought to add the compliment. "It must be late over there."

"You sound guilty," she stated awkwardly.

"Huh? Of what?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I can't stay long. Grandpa wants to share family home videos. Call me?"

"Yes, of course. Hey, take care," he insisted.

"Ditto. See ya!" her happy attitude returned. "Good luck at the convention! Go sell your books!"

That was one disaster avoided. He breathed out a sigh of relief reclining the seat again. If this weather didn't let up in ten minutes he would call his brother. He wasn't given the chance though. Before he knew it, he was blinded by a yellow light and someone knocking on the driver side window. Squinting, he made out what seemed to be a cop, who looked to be in his late fifties, in a yellow rain jacket motioning to roll down the window. Curiosity peaked as he obeyed.

"Are you alright, son?" the cop asked in a think, Texan drawl.

Takeru blinked with an uncomfortable chuckle. He should've reviewed his English! What the heck did this guy ask him? He could speak enough to get by, but this guy's accent was too thick. Instincts switched on responding to the police officer in Japanese only to be met with a confused expression.

It was at this time he was truly grateful to receive a translator for the convention – that's if it wasn't cancelled. On top of that, the wind that was picking up was causing the rain to sweep inside. Takeru tried his luck with his minimal English struggling.

"Eh…Help drive. Hai, help drive."

"What's that, son?" the cop turned the flashlight off leaning in to understand. "You're asking me to drive you somewhere?"

Once again, the only word Takeru could understand was 'drive' and that was only because the drawl landed on that word. He took a chance nodding his head. "Hai, drive."

The elder police officer chuckled. "Forgive this old red neck of his ignorance of Korean culture, but there's no need to keep telling me 'hello'. Follow me," he motioned toward the patrol car.

Takeru's jaw slightly lowered. Did he understand correctly? Did he hear Korean? And he wasn't tell him 'hello' either…

"Well, come on now, son," the elder cop urged with another wave of the wrist. "I ain't gonna wait here all day."

The blond shook it off. Weird American. He grabbed his jacket that was laying on the passenger seat to use it to cover his head and followed the cop inside the patrol's backseat. With the patrol car in motion the police officer looked at him from the rear mirror asking, "Where do you need to go?"

A helpless and confused look was his answer. The cop tried again using hand signals. He pointed to himself, then signed 'driving the steering wheel', then pointed to Takeru, then put his hands together pressing them against his right cheek tilting his head a bit. "Where do you live? Where is your house?"

House? House! Ha-ha! He understood house! A gleeful cry sprung forth as he turned to point behind him. "House! Hai, house!"

* * *

"Uncle Teej! Teej Uncle!" cried happily the Ishida's three year old daughter running into the arms of her soaking wet uncle. She was too busy to notice the patrol car drive away.

"Hi, sweetie!" he gave his niece a big hug shutting the door behind him and kicking his shoes off. He suppressed the urge to groan at this new nickname, though not before a face muscle twitched. "You have no idea how great it is to be with people that speak your language."

The little girl wrinkled her nose not the least bit comprehending his stressful day. The emotion suddenly turned to laughter skipping away. "Teej funny! Funny Teej!"

Sora waddled in the living room surprised seeing him back so soon. "You're back? What happened? Goodness, you're soaked! Hop in the shower. I'll get you a towel."

"I'll just use the towel. I need to get back there when this weather lets up." Takeru turned to look out the living room window checking on the storm.

"Why? And why isn't my car in the driveway?" Sora joined him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just got scared driving in this weather. Hey," Takeru placed a hand on his right hip annoyed. "Why does my niece keep calling me Teej? Is that my brother's doing?"

Sora smiled, headed off to retrieve a towel, then appeared throwing it to him with good spirit. "What can I say? She's a fast learner."

"Don't teach her 'Teej'," he moaned drying his hair, "I'm Takeru, not Teej, or TK – I'm Uncle Takeru," he paused drying his hair to say that with emphasis then continued with his drying. "If you ask me, that's a weird American name."

"Actually," Sora sat on the couch amused, "we weren't sure on how to translate your name. So, Yamato made it up."

Takeru stopped what he was doing. No translation? Yamato was doing this to get back at all the pranks her pulled in the past. That had to be the reason for all the made up nicknames. "What's his?"

"Name? Oh, Matthew. But he didn't like the whole name claiming it to be too proper. So, at work he's 'Matt'."

Interest peaking, he asked again. "Yours?"

"It's the same," she smiled.

"…What about Hikari's?" He cleared his throat trying to play it off as no big deal.

She grinned. "Kari."

Kari. No matter in what language her name would send goose bumps traveling all over his body. Beautiful.

The cell phone rang again. At least it was still working instead of fried from the rain. He answered it.

_"Takeru? It's Miyako. Hikari didn't want me to say anything, but I think you should know."_

"Miyako?" Takeru scratched his temple. "Isn't it almost four in the morning over there? What's the matter?"

_"It's important. Didn't you hear me? It's late and I'm really wanting to go back to bed, so listen. I'll clear things later when I'm more awake. Did she tell you she broke up with Tokishio?"_

He hesitated in answering. "Yeaaah? But she said it was mutual."

_"Sure. Anyway–"_

"What are you saying?" he asked concerned.

_"Listen," she insisted. "This breakup made her go a little coo coo in the head. So, guess what smarty pants did? She's going with Daisuke to New York."_

"What?" he spoke louder than intended. "Wha-What do you mean?"

_"You heard right. In eighteen hours, she'll be in New York with him strolling down Central Park taking in the views. Life is strange, isn't it? One minute we're all friends. The other, feelings fly. I guess it was inevitable."_

"New York? Daisuke?" He was still trying to digest the first half of the info stumped.

_She yawned. "Yep. Alright," yawning again. "Goodnight."_

"Wait," he pleaded.

There was no answer in return. In shock, he looked to Sora, who in return, sat waiting to hear the news. Instead, he ran to pack his clothes, and changing the ones he had on.

"What's going on, Takeru?" she raced after him.

"I'm sorry my stay was cut short. Hikari needs me. Call Mimi. Let her know I'm going to New York."


	4. Culture Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noni is a health drink with an acquired taste. Yuck.
> 
> The Japanese translation for "Nani" is "What"

_A/N_ : _Noni is a health drink with an acquired taste. Yuck._

_ Translations:  
_

_Nani = What_

_Hai = Yes_

**\- x - x - x - x - x -**

**Chapter 4  
**"Culture Shock"

**\- x - x - x - x - x -**

__

_"Mr. Motomiya! Mr. Motomiya! It states here in an interview done back in your hometown that any proceeds gained here in America will go to cancer research. What is it that makes you feel so confident in your culinary career as to broaden it in foreign markets?"_

__

_"Mr. Motomiya! Is it true that you and Ms. Tachikawa have joined forces to aid in your success?"_

__

_"Mr. Motomiya! Who is your hairstylist and where did they get their license?"_

Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon showed a peace sign to the wave of reporters following after Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon from taping a cooking segment together on their nationwide show. Normally, he would jump at the chance to answer any and all questions thrown his way. But for the next few days his life was jammed packed with a timely organized schedule. It seemed only yesterday that he was a teen having a hard time arriving somewhere on time.

Truth be told, what he wouldn't give to take a quick, hot shower and rest his eyes for an hour. Veemon said he was so tired that the reporters were beginning to look like tall candy bars. Daisuke discreetly smacked his partner on the backside of his head telling him to shut up. Well, some things never change.

"Hurry up, Daisuke," Palmon called entering the backseat of their ride. "We don't want to miss Hikari."

How could he forget? Was he sick? It must be a fever. Yes, yes, that must be checked. How could Hikari staying with Mimi for the week and picking her up at the airport slip his mind? Some things really never change at all. The Noodle Cart man nearly jumped twice his size making a mad dash to the car leaving a dazed crowd. Nothing would stand in his way for Hikari, come career, or not.

* * *

They say New York City is a busy place; tall towers, fast talking, and quick to make a buck. It can be quite a culture shock for an unprepared visitor. But not for Takeru. He told Sora he was well prepared, even bought an English translating dictionary and was ready to conquer the world. Besides, since he managed to make it through with the cop he could handle New York. After refreshing his memory on the airplane with the translator, he was ready to challenge his first task: Hailing a cab.

Walking outside the visitor pickup area of LaGuardia Airport, and with Mimi's address written on a piece of paper at hand, the first task seemed too easy. There was one sitting alone waiting for a customer. He rushed to the cab to claim it and spoke to the cabby in broken English handing him the address.

"Hello. You go there?"

" 'Eh? You talk'n ta me? What's dat you hand'n me?"

Poor Takeru only blinked and smiled hoping from above the cabby wouldn't try to hold a conversation with him. At that moment with his nerves, he forgot about his translator. What would he do?

"Yeah…" the cabby read the address nodding his head. "Yeah–Yeah, I know dat place! Dat's 'round da cor'na of dat actress' place, know what I'm say'n?" he grinned waving the Digimon author in. "Git in hea'! I'll take you da're."

Understanding the body language, and without a second to lose, Takeru threw his bags in the back seat hopping in the front with a faint 'thank you'. He always saw the movies where people would ride in the back but he wondered how come they never rode in the front. He ignored the short weird face the cabby gave him and watched his surroundings pass by. Perhaps that was why...

The cabby, on the other hand, seemed curious of his new customer. " 'Ey, where you's from? Sweden or somewhere's? France? 'Cause you don't talk much. I had dis Yemen lady hea' da aw'da day and _ofh!_ Did she stunk! Naw, but you," he pointed to him slitting his eyes, "you seem clean."

Takeru rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin not understanding a word. Studying the language or not, there was one thing he was unprepared for: The accent. Not one word spoken was comprehended. Maybe if he agreed the cabby would be satisfied and end the conversation. "Hai?"

The cabby looked at him weird again. "Uh...Hi. T'waught we already said our greet'n's."

"Nani?"

"What? Say dat again? Noni? No t'anks. My wife tried ta git me ta drink dat stuff. Says it's good for ya's. Yo," he shook his head, "Dat's some nasty stuff, man. Had my head in da toilet for half da day, I tell ya. Naw, I ain't drink'n dat no mo'…What? Yo, I'm serious, man. Half da day," he insisted pounding the steering wheel with his right palm. "Aw, I see. You side'n with my old woman?" The cabby smacked his lips rolling his eyes. "You's a Russian, ain't you? Tough negotiator. Aw'ite. Ten minutes. Da truth. Honest."

Takeru gave a nervous chuckle nodding his head. This however raised suspicion in the cabby.

" 'Ey, You do got's the greens wit ya, right? I ain't pick'n up no mo' freeloaders. Last time my heart gave way my Big Cheese ate half my paycheck. No lie. He says ta me 'Where's da money, Frank?' I says, 'What money?' He says, 'Da money.' I says, 'What money?' He says, 'What? Do I look stu'pid to you's or some'n? What'd you do all day, Frank? Dress in a pink tutu danc'n 'round Times Square? Where it at?' I says – "

"Wa-shin-ton," Takeru pronounciated the name on the back of a dollar bill. He had taken an envelope of money that Sora had given him to help out from inside his jacket and laid it on his lap. He figured if he showed this cabby some of the 'greens' he'd shut up.

The yellow cab came to a screeching halt. _"He said what!"_ Frank the cabby nearly choked. The supposedly poorly portrayed 'tough negotiator Russian' struck a wrong chord on him.

Takeru sat squashed in his seat, fingernails dugged into the car door and seat in fear from the sudden halt. Great. He pronounced it wrong. That's what happened. Way to go!

" 'Eeeehh, shaaad up!" Frank stuck his head out the window yelling to the honking horns behind him in the busy streets. He then turned his attention to Takeru. "Don't play wit me, man. You got it or not?"

"Nani?"

"What's yo' problem, man? Da head was in da toilet for an hou'wa, remem'ba? Da me'da's read'n twenty-five bucks. Do ya got it or naw?"

"Nani?"

"Don't play wit me!" he growled and spoke in quick, short spurts. "Do-you-understand-da-words-come'n-outta-my-mouth?"

"Hai!"

_"No, 'hi'!"_

Takeru began to panic waving the envelope of money out in front of him. "Hai! Hai! I have, eh, Yen. Err, money. How much?"

Instantly, the cabby's ferocious manner was tamed snatching the envelope of money away and counted it. He was ignoring the other cars speeding around his vehicle with vulgar language. " 'Eeey! T'anks, pal! Dat's enough ta pay dis, my paycheck, _and_ with some leftover for my troubles. Dis world needs more foreign people like you." The muscles in his face tighten once again. "Now, git outta my cab."

Takeru studied this man. Regardless of not understanding the language he did get the idea that this cabby was trying to cheat him on his money. He held his hand out. "Money mine. Give back!"

"Naw, see, you don't understand. Lesson one: You give, I take. Lesson two: Welcome to New Y'awk City." And with that, he quickly leaned in to open the passenger door and pushed him out. "Lay'da, suc'ka!"

Out rolled Takeru on the busy streets leaving behind his valuables in the taxi. He had only a split second to react and make it to the sidewalk before turning into a flat pancake. Huffing, he tried to catch a glimpse of where the taxi went to no avail. Crud. Not only was he left penniless, but also technically mugged. He let out a short scream of shock. He couldn't call Mimi to pick him up. The cabby had the address and phone number. To make matters worse an elderly woman bumped into him pushing him into a mailbox. He groaned in pain holding the bruised area with his hands while the lady fell with a scream.

He tried to offer a hand to help her up when he caught his breath but she began screaming in terror swinging a purse. He backed away when several men came to shield her while one pushed innocent Takeru back onto the mailbox yelling in his face. He bulged over again with pain. Despite trying to explain his blameless gesture, in rapid Japanese, the stranger punched him in the eye and all went dark.

Just another day in beautiful New York City.

* * *

"Please, Hikari?"

"No."

_"Pleeeaaassssee?"_

Hikari turned to Gatomon who was sitting beside her on the couch sipping tea in Mimi's lavished condo. She smirked. "What do you think?"

Gatomon wiped her mouth with her paw turning to Daisuke to answer for her partner. "Not over my dead kitty body."

"It'll work!" he promised. "All you have to do is wait about five minutes into the interview. That's when you'll burst into the room eating a bowl of my noodles declaring how scrumptious they are." He opened the bag of chips that he had with him. "Admitting your undying love for me wouldn't hurt also."

Veemon bounced into the room. "Don't forget me, Gatomon! I'll go to the ends of the earth to find the perfect kitty litter for your tush."

Palmon, who was sitting on the floor watching tv turned it off standing to her feet. "Geez…"

"I'd rather cough a hairball," Gatomon replied jumping off the couch opening the front door. "No, thanks. I'm potty trained. Palmon, usually I'm a loner, but there's something about this city that makes my whiskers quiver. Show me around."

She gasped with glee walking out with her. "Yay! It's lots of fun!"

Hikari tightened the bath robe she was wearing and grabbed hold of her own cup of tea from the coffee table chuckling. This week with her friends was promising to be unforgettable. "I came under terms to support and coach, not under falsification."

"Aww," he frowned stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Besides, I'm suffering from jet lag." She yawned. "Mimi? I think I'll skip lunch and sleep until next week."

Mimi stuck her head out of the kitchen frowning while holding a butcher knife. "I understand the different time zones can turn your stomach, but at least have a glass of milk. Tea isn't enough."

Before Hikari could respond Daisuke interjected. "Guess what? Mimi told me today before you came that my American name would be…Uh, Mimi?" he raised his voice to get Mimi's attention. He waited until she showed her face again. "What's my American name again?"

"Davis."

"Ah, cool! I'm Davis Motomiya. How weird is that? Not only are Americans backwards on their driving but they switch their family name to be last and the given name first."

"Really? How different." Intrigued she asked, "So, what's mine?"

Daisuke's facial expression softened with hearts showing in his eyes. "Kari Yagami."

She did her best to pronounce her new name. "Kari…Kari…Yelch," she stuck her tongue out. "Don't like it. I'll stick with Hikari."

Daisuke's face faltered.

Mimi came out of the kitchen after washing her hands, and sat in the living room. "You're kidding! That's a beautiful name compared to other names in this culture. Of course, none as beautiful as mine," she joked. "Anyway, how's Tokishio? We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well," Hikari looked around the room blushing. Frankly, she didn't want to talk about that subject. Just to remember that she decided to come to terms with her feelings for her best friend only to discover that she was too late, crushed her. She faked her best smile. "Our relationship had become more of a friendship. The funny thing with it was that the feeling was mutual. Hey, how do you say Takeru's name?"

Mimi's first reaction was of shock. She shook it away before cracking a grin, brushing her hair into a ponytail with her fingers. There was no way she would let that slide. "Fine, we'll talk about that later. Actually, there isn't a translation. Matt calls him 'TK'."

"Who?"

"Yamato" Daisuke translated. "Yamato, Matt, calls him 'TK'."

"Tee-kay? Hmm…" her face brightened repeating the magical name mentally. "Sounds catchy."

Daisuke sunk in the sofa laying an arm around her shoulders in a smooth move. "Yeah, my name is to die for, isn't it?"

"Daisuke, remove your arm, please."

He sulked while obeying.

She and Mimi laughed.

* * *

What is this place? Why is everything pink and green? The ground feels soft. This is weird…There's this feeling of floating and sound is muffled. This must be heaven, but then why would heaven have police sirens in the background? And it's supposed to be a pain-free place, isn't it?

Takeru immediately shot up, his hands holding him up from behind trying to clear his vision. Forcing his eyes to focus, he searched his surroundings. It was evening. There was grass as far as the eye can see. To his left there were several skate boarders doing tricks in a marked area. Where the heck was he? How did he get here?

And the pain – _ouch, ouch!_ Pain drove through his left eye down inside. Out of reaction his hands raced to cover it to find it severely swollen and closed shut. The pain brought back recollection.

"That's right," he spoke feeling the inflamed area lightly. "The guy that punched me did this. Boy, did he do a good job." He sighed scratching his head. The guy must have also dumped him here for fun. "So, now that I'm penniless with only the clothes on my back, what do I do?"

He stood to his feet circling around to get a better view. "I sure wish Patamon was here. He could fly up to see where a street was. Come on! _"_ he shouted to the sky. "Help me get Hikari back! I'm doing my best, but you've got to help out!"

Hey, wouldn't you know. A cell phone rang! But where? Takeru frantically searched his body to find his cell phone in his right pocket. Alright! He had his cell phone! How could he forget? In a frenzy, he gratefully answered while sitting on a found bench nearby.

__

_"Hi, Takeru! Why haven't you called me? My grandparents have been wanting to talk to you. How goes it in Houston? I heard they're friendly."_

Takeru's heart sank. It was Tea. He forgot all about her. Yeah, the Big Man upstairs helped alright. He was saying to choose. The worse part was that Takeru couldn't tell her he was in New York to win his best friend's heart. That would break her heart. What to say?

__

_"Hello? I think you're having a bad reception. Move some where else. I can't hear you."_

Takeru took a deep breath in. He did care for Tea, but this wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to himself. She was a nice person who deserved better than being treated as a replacement.

"Tea, friendly is an understatement. Where to begin…"

__

_"Are you alright? Are you getting any sleep?"_

"Uh…On and off." Subconsciously, he lightly touched his swollen eye again.

__

_"Why? Inspiration to write hit again? Look, when that happens at least get a ten minute nap. Don't stay up all night to get it all out of your system. I always say your body will make you pay for it sooner or later."_

"Hikari, don't start that again. That's like telling a fish not to swim. When it hits, it hits. Some people are morning writers; others are night writers... Hello? Did the call drop?"

__

_"…You did it again."_

He slouched in the bench watching the sun set. "Yeah, okay," he admitted in defeat. "I know I promised I wouldn't write while in Houston, but the beginning of the next series all of the sudden hit me and I just had to do it." He stopped abruptly. He almost said he wrote while on the plane to New York.

__

_"You called me 'Hikari' again."_

His forehead wrinkled thinking back. "No, I didn't."

__

_"Yes, you did."_

He sat up racking his brain. He couldn't recall doing that. "No, I didn't. Why would I do that?"

__

_"Takeru, answer me truthfully. I won't hold it against you. I just ask honesty. Do you still have feelings for Hikari?"_

Takeru's face turned pink. He could feel his ears burning. "Uuh…This-this wasn't the way I wanted...to-to tell you. Tea, you'll always have a place in my heart. And I most definitely didn't want to do this on the phone."

There was a ten second pause of intense, nail bitting silence. Takeru winced, waiting a reaction. Any reaction. A sniffle was heard on the other line followed by an agitated sigh.

__

_"Know what? Go get her."_

He could hardly believe his ears. "Wait. I'm confused?"

__

_"Takeru, it wasn't like I didn't know. Even when before we started dating you'd call me 'Hikari'. It's my fault, really. I thought that if I'd try harder you'd see me more."_

There was a short pause. Her following words were spoken in a sad, quieter tone.

__

_"I guess you've always belonged with her."_

"Tea, you have to have some sort of anger, or emotion about this."

More sniffles were heard on the other line. Tea's voice came out with a false, strained, cheerful tone. 

__

_"Don't worry about it. Go get her."_

"Tea–"

__

_"Don't let her get away…I'll miss you, Takeru."_

Takeru sat in shock still holding the phone to his ear, the call disconnected by already a minute. Not how he expected it to go. She practically let him off the hook.

He slouched again in the bench with a flop. It all felt too good to be true. He never meant to lead her on. Maybe the subconscious did play a big role in the relationship with Tea, as Sora and his brother mentioned.

Speaking of which, since he did have a cell phone he could call his big brother. With his one good eye he searched for and dialed the programmed number from the cell and waited for an answer. He sat rigid once more bracing for a lecture.

 _"Little bro? What's up?"_ Yamato answered with a yawn.

Takeru couldn't help but snicker. Back in Houston it was only six-fifteen in the evening. "He's finally admitting he's old."

_"Yeah, well, since I've become a dad my bedtime turned into the same time as my daughter's. So! You don't even tell me that you decided to take off into the wide world, huh? You just packed your bags, and went off to find Kari, is it? I tell you, Teeks, women have this powerful influence over us."_

He held a sheepish expression rubbing the back of his neck watching the sunset. "Uh, here's the thing. It's funny you mentioned that."

_"What's wrong? The world's so big you got lost? Google Maps. I heard it's useful; though, some roads may be closed or under construction."_

Takeru groaned. He could almost see his brother laughing on the other line; oh, how he could always count on his brother to crack jokes on times like these.

"Big brother, I need a huge favor."

_"What? Need to put money in the 'swear jar'? Honestly, Teeks, why would you do something like that?"_

Takeru rolled his eyes. Now wasn't the time. He had to get his brother's attention. "You're listening?"

_"Over. Roger."_

**_"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllp!"_ **

* * *

Hikari a.k.a Kari laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She used the excuse of exhaustion so that she could mull on her thoughts. The sun had set as her friends shuffled around the living quarters keeping sounds to a minimum.

It was hard to believe that she was too late. One minute they were at the park sharing a picnic (until the rain came, that is), the next he's on the sidelines watching her with a heartbreaking smile while she was with another guy. Truth be told, there were times that she couldn't tell if he liked her the same as did she, or if it was solely her imagination blowing things out of proportion. Guess it was the mind's eye.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Turning to her side, she pulled the luggage out from under the bed, opened it, and searched for a folded piece of paper. Resting her head back on her pillow the paper revealed to be a poem he had wrote to her back when they were in high school. She remembered it clearly. It was Valentine's Day.

It read of always being there for her through thick and thin. Oh, she was ecstatic receiving such a personal gift. They always made a ritual of exchanging gifts on that day. But this was personal. In exchange, she handed him the handkerchief she wore around her neck when they were young in the Digital World. He wouldn't accept it at first until she convinced him.

More memories flooded her head to the speed of Niagara's falling waters until Daisuke flew into her room like a whirlwind nearly toppling over Gatomon. "Get up! We have to go get Tabako!"

"That's _Takeru_ , you dimwit," Gatomon corrected him.

"That's what I said, furball," he lashed back. "Tabashou. Come on, Hikari," he urged.

"I resent that!" Gatomon huffed folding her paws.

Hikari sat up in her bed concerned. "What's going on? I don't understand."

Mimi waved to them to follow her, heading outside. "Matt called. He said TK's lost in Central Park. And he was mugged earlier. Besides, if we hurry, we can catch a carriage!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

Hikari rushed throwing an oversized shirt over her pajamas. "What? Who's Matt and TK again? Will somebody speak Japanese? And why would you be excited because this person was mugged?"

"Yamato and Takeru," said Veemon exasperated. "Learn English!"

"Come on! _Come on! Let's go!"_ Daisuke pushed her out regardless of the kitty slippers on her feet.

Her heart beat fast. Her best friend was supposed to be in Houston at the Writer's Convention. Why would he come here? This wasn't like him to change plans to so radically. It would be foolish to think he came for her. He was with Tea now, and he sounded happy.

That hopeless romantic stuff he babbled about at that picnic was a blip in the past. Stuff like that never happened in the real world.

She ran to catch up with Mimi jumping in the front seat of her car with Gatomon. When all were fasten in their seats Mimi zoomed off to the direction of the famed park. Matt didn't say where he was, so they'd have to search for him.

Impatient, Hikari placed her hands on top of her head. "Drive faster, Mimi!"


	5. You're My Everything

"Stay together, you three!" Daisuke shouted as Veemon, Palmon, and Gatomon jogged in the opposite direction in Central Park. It was now night, and he wasn't a big fan of them wandering without at least Mimi. "Meet us here at this same spot no later than one hour. Got it?"

Veemon held Daisuke's cellphone in the air without turning back to face him. "Don't worry, Daisuke! We've got this!"

Hikari giggled as she watched the trio laughing while off on their mission to help find Takeru. She turned to Daisuke. "They'll be fine. It's not like they can't take care of themselves."

"Yeah, but still, I hope Mimi finds a parking spot soon," he replied squinting down the car crowded street to see if she found a spot close by. "That way she can join them. Our world can be just as dangerous as the Digital World."

"Come ooon," Hikari sang with a smile, taking Daisuke's arm, encouraging him to walk with her in the opposite direction.

Daisuke looked down, observing his friend's arm linked to his, only to blush. Of all the years they had known each other, this was the first she freely did this. It took everything in him to not shout to the heavens his joy as he willingly obeyed.

A few days ago when he asked her over the phone to join him in New York after she mentioned her breakup, he never thought she'd take him seriously. Daisuke was losing hope that Hikari would ever see him the same way he did her, but these few small moments were encouraging.

That is, until he realized he was taking her straight to Takeru. He grumbled under his breath in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Hikari asked with genuine concern.

"Huh? Nothing!" Daisuke exclaimed louder than intended, followed by a nervous laugh.

Hikari pulled her arm away shaking her head with a sigh. "I bet there's a reason why Takeru is here instead of at the convention. There has to be. He wouldn't miss it if it wasn't important. Please don't make a scene when we find him."

He gawked. "Me? A scene? Listen, I wanna check out this city just as much as the next guy, but I wasn't thinking about Takeru."

"Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," Daisuke waved her question away with a hand. "What I want to know is what's up with those slippers?" he asked while pointing to her kitty night slippers with a grin.

She looked down to her feet and laughed when she realized she forgot to change them to shoes, not to mention a shirt thrown over her pajamas. "Not fair. I was rushing to help."

"I get he's lost, but this is priceless. Say cheese!"

"No!" A shocked laugh escaped her.

Before Hikari could try to stop Daisuke, he snatched her phone away, snapped photos of her, and then a close up of her kitty slippers. The two laughed as she tried to wrestle the phone away. With one hand, he held her back with a taunting laugh, the other held her phone sky high taking one last photo of the both of them.

"Cheeeese!"

"Motomiya Daisuke!" she couldn't help laughing as she tried to jump up to reach it, but missed as he moved the phone away again. "Give it back!"

"Hold on." This time Daisuke put his hand on her forehead holding her back, as she playfully fought against him, while he sent all the photos he took to his phone. "Aaannnd, that should do it!"

Except, without thinking, he let go of Hikari, and she crashed into him. Out of instinct, Daisuke held her tight due to taking a few steps back from the impact.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked with concern looking down to Hikari.

"Yeah," she said.

Daisuke didn't want to let go. He would be kidding himself to think he had a chance, but having her in his arms like this, could these all be signs that he should take seriously?

Normally, Hikari would tease him a bit before blowing him off about his offer to come to New York to take her mind off of Tokishio. Yet, here she was. Normally, she'd laugh at how she looked ridiculous, but then demand for her phone back. Yet, she went along with his teasing.

Normally, holding his arm would be the last thing she'd do. Yet, she did it. Normally, she'd want to stop these fun and games, and insist that they hurry to find Takeru. Yet, here she was, in his arms, quiet, staring back.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Hikari was good at hiding her emotions from him. Should he take this chance? It was risky. They were looking for her best friend, so the timing wasn't right. He always suspected there were some kind of mutual feelings between the two, but what if he was selfish, and at least asked?

"Hey, Hikari?" Daisuke's voice was soft, shy. His left hand gently wiped away a speck of lint hanging off her chin. It was then that his hand slid over to softly rest on her right cheek.

"Yes?" Hikari asked in a low whisper, having not moved from her position in his arms. She tilted her head just enough into the cup of his palm.

"I get that this may not be good timing because of the breakup, but..." His cheeks redden while he turned his head aside trying to will the rest of his thoughts into words. His thumb softly rubbed against the same cheek.

Hikari's eyes widened breaking out of the trance she was in. She quickly pushed away clearing her throat. "I've said already that Tokishio and I felt more like friends, than anything. I'm actually fine. Besides," she added starting her descent down the path they were on, "Takeru is waiting for us."

Daisuke balled his hands into fists to gather the courage to take that risk. Taking a step forward he shouted his question, thanks to nerves. "Have you ever liked me, Hikari?"

Hikari jerked to a stop. She slowly turned around surprised to his blunt question.

He opened his mouth to ask his next question, but decided against it just as fast. He scanned the floor, while gathering his thoughts, then walked towards her until they were close again. His voice was calm this time, though this heart racing, while he searched her eyes.

"Has there been any time that you've felt just an ounce of something, _anything_ , for me?"

A light sigh escaped Daisuke when all Hikari could do was hesitate in answering. "I thought with what happened back there, that maybe you felt something."

Her forehead wrinkled as she averted her eyes. "No...No, silly! You broke my fall. That's all."

"Man, Hikari, come on," Daisuke sighed again, this time in frustration. "I mean," He scratched his head, looking at a lamppost trying to rephrase his question. This time his voice was soft again. "I felt that, and I know you did too."

"No, you broke my fall," she insisted.

"Yeah, you said that already. For one minute though, can you try something for me?"

Hikari shook the question away, returning on her mission, only to have Daisuke block her path.

"Please," Daisuke insisted. "just hear me out." When she started to protest, he spoke over her. "I promise, let me say what I need to say, and then I won't bring it up ever again. We'll find Takeru afterwards. Just, please?" He took hold of her closest hand to emphasize his request.

Hikari bit her lip contemplating, looking at their joint hands, until she nodded in agreement.

"Right now, I'm just a guy, who's nervous as all heck, asking a beautiful woman to try to see past the boy I once was. Maybe, just maybe, try to consider the possibility that there's a speck of curiosity between us." He nodded towards the far distance. "Consider that just maybe your best friend isn't interested, and that's why he's with Tea.

"What if this touch can give you goosebumps," he whispered, using his free hand to lightly trace her arm of the hand he was holding. "What if, despite all my jokes," he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her lower waist, and whispered into her ear, "I can make you happy."

Hikari closed her eyes breathing in this moment.

"Consider that minutes ago you actually did feel something, and it scared you. What if who you're supposed to be with is someone you've never considered?

"This guy just wants one chance to show this beautiful woman how much she means to him. One date, Hikari. Give me one date when all of these interviews are over with tomorrow. If nothing happens from it, fine. But consider the possibility that something could, and it'd be the start of a new, exciting, romantic adventure."

Both stood in silence, one with a loving smile growing, the other, her face turning a light pink shade.

"No pressure," Daisuke said stepping back enough to look her in the eyes with a tender smile, while one of his hands held the back of his neck with a nervous grin. The other still held the low back of her waist.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

Hikari hung her head pondering. "I think…"

His eyes slowly widened.

"What if…" she looked up, the words stuck in her throat.

Daisuke's jaw dropped.

That is, until several text notifications gave off their shrilling ring interrupting the magical possibilities of a future together.

Daisuke groaned seeing it snapped Hikari out of her trance causing her to immediately pull out her phone to read the messages.

Hikari couldn't help but giggle when she opened them. She showed Daisuke. "It's Veemon. Look at the pictures he sent. He thinks you were sending our pictures to him."

"Huh?"

He looked over her shoulder to find several selfies of Veemon, a picture of what looked like Gatomon annoyed that her picture was taken with a paw partially covering her face, and one of Palmon from the nose up with Veemon's smile only showing from behind.

"Aw, dude! What're you doing?" Daisuke whined. "Those weren't for you."

"It's cute," she chuckled.

"It's a knucklehead, is what it is."

He couldn't help but to complain. She almost said the words that would change his world forever, and then this happened. Boy, was he going to chew Veemon out tonight.

Hikari scrolled through her apps until the contacts app appeared. "I'm just going to call TK. It'll make this faster."

"Hikari?"

She looked up giving her full attention.

"When you talk to Takeru," Daisuke asked, shyness dripping from his request, "Please don't forget about me."

Her face softened. "Okay."

* * *

"Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed in relief when he answered his phone. "Please say you guys are here."

" _We are! Can you tell us where you are? Daisuke and I found a park directory, and this place is huge."_

"You're with Daisuke?"

The thought slipped into a question before he could filter it. The only thing that raced through his mind at the moment was of Miyako saying _that Hikari was in New York with Daisuke strolling down Central Park taking in the views._

Just as quickly, he hurried to ask another question. "Where's Mimi?"

_"Looking for a parking spot. She said you were mugged? Are you okay?"_

Takeru frowned. She skipped over the Daisuke question. Granted, Miyako could've embellished facts, but he still didn't like this one bit. The whole flight over all he could think about was Hikari making a mistake rebounding with Daisuke.

It was crazy to think that. She always told Daisuke indirectly she wasn't interested.

Then again, Hikari could play it off that 'it felt more like friends with Tokishio' all she wanted. Hikari wasn't one to be spontaneous and fly across the world just because. As well as she hid her thoughts about relationships, he didn't need to read them to see that.

"For the most part, I'm fine. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm looking at," he searched his surroundings. "A bunch of grass and trees. There's a path that goes over a small hill. Sorry," he shook his head. "I know that's not any help."

There were sounds of shuffling on the other line, then Daisuke spoke.

_"Taiko! My dude!"_

Takeru rolled his eyes. This again. "Sometimes I wonder if you even remember my name."

_"You prefer TK. Got it."_

A face muscle twitched. Matt spread the word, and it reached Daisuke of all people. If Matt wanted a prank war, he got it. Soon enough, big brother. Soon enough. Was that Hikari laughing in the background? Great.

"Come on, man. Find me," Takeru said aggravated. He headed up the path of the hill. "I need a shower badly."

_"Alright, dude. Don't get your panties in a wad. Have your D3?"_

His D3? Brilliant idea!

"I do!" he said in relief when he searched the pocket he always kept it in. He was glad the guy that left him here didn't search his pockets. "Hey. I'm on top of this hill and there's a lake in front of me. Is it on the map you see?"

_"Uuhh…Yeah! We see it! That'll help us get started on the right direction. Let's track each other. We'll get out faster."_

"Got it," TK confirmed checking his D3 to see where to head to.

_"The less time Hikari is here, the better. There could be weirdos out here."_

Takeru scrunched his nose in irritation while he heard Hikari fussing at Daisuke that she could fend for herself, and Daisuke laughing. He couldn't let this happen. Maybe Miyako made him paranoid, but who knows? Anything was possible.

_"Hey, see you soon," Hikari said after taking her phone back._

"Hey, it's true though. Let's be quick," Takeru urged.

_"Trust me. They'd take one look at me to see it wouldn't be worth it."_

"What does that mean?"

* * *

"Oohh, I see now," Takeru laughed, seeing how Hikari was dressed. So that's what she meant.

"Takeru!" Hikari rushed into her best friend's arms, joining in with his laugh, giving a long squeeze. "I've missed you so much! I know it hasn't been long, but I don't like being separated. Let's not do that again, got it?"

Takeru held her tight while a mischievous grin formed. "Duly noted. On to more important matters, what's up with those kittens?"

She scrunched her eyebrows keeping their hug. "What are you talking about?"

Takeru pulled back and pointed to her kitty slippers as a hearty laugh escaped. "What are those!"

"Not fair! I was rush-" She gasped. "Oh my God! Your eye!" She grabbed his chin and used it as a lever to tilt his head under a lamppost light to get a better look. "Did the mugger do that?"

"More like what happened after the taxi driver. It doesn't hurt that bad, but that's not important. I need to tell you something. Uh," he looked around. "Where's Daisuke?"

"He called Veemon to tell everyone to go back to the meet up spot," she turned, nodding in the direction where Daisuke was standing not far off. "How is your eye not important?"

"Veemon has a phone?"

"No," she laughed. "Don't worry about that for now. Let's go." Taking hold of his arm, Hikari led the way. "Do you know how worried I was? What are you thinking skipping out on the Writer's Convention? If your publisher hasn't chewed you out by now, I'll make up for it."

"Wait," said Takeru while pulling her to the side away from Daisuke's line of sight. "I want to say this before he comes."

"Say it at Mimi's," she insisted turning away, and returned to walking towards Daisuke.

"I can't say it there," he threw his hands in the air annoyed. "We tell each other everything, right?" Takeru said more as a statement than a question.

Hikari pressed her lips together as she paused, her back towards him.

Takeru walked her way, and stood in front of her. "I haven't been truthful to you. There's something I need to say."

She stayed silent, but her eyes betrayed her. He could sense she knew what he was about to confess, but there was still this guarded, iron wall placed. He didn't know how to start and time was running out.

He glanced to Daisuke's direction to what looked like he was arguing with Veemon. Something about pictures ruining something with Hikari. So Daisuke did try something?

Takeru gently intertwined his fingers with hers and rested them on his chest. "Remember the park? Our food fight? That I'm a hopeless romantic?"

Recognition flashed across her face, and embarrassment soon replaced it. She tried pulling away giving an excuse that everyone was waiting, but he stood his ground pulling her back, making sure he held on to her with their fingers interlaced.

"Maybe you don't want to talk about it, but I do. I should have brought it up sooner."

"Takeru. Do you realize what you're about to do?"

"Yeah. Never been so sure in my life."

"Please don't. This isn't right."

"How is this not right?" he tilted his head confused.

"Stop. Takeru." Her head lowered trying not to cry. She looked back to him unsuccessful.

"Yagami Hikari, I'm in love with you." Hikari shook her head in disagreement, looking away as a tear spilled. "I have for a long time. I know this is too soon after Tokishio, but it's something I thought you needed to know."

"Now? You tell me now? How could you do that?" She demanded while tightening her grasp with Takeru. "There was a time I waited so long to hear that, but now…" she sniffed her tears shaking her head. "Why bring this up?"

"That's not exactly the reaction I was expecting," a nervous, short breath was released.

"Hello? Tea? Your girlfriend?" Hikari yanked her hands away, and wiped her eyes.

His girlfriend? His eyes closed when it dawned what she meant. She didn't know! How could she? The break-up happened before they came.

"Hold on." In a _quiet_ tone, he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "Tea called me before you came."

"So what?" she spat swatting his hands away.

"Hikari," a gentle smile shown on Takeru as he patiently waited for her attention. He tried again lightly tracing her left cheek. "Look at me."

When Hikari did, she placed both her hands on top of his that still rested on her cheek. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled into it.

"It's not what you think," Takeru claimed.

Her eyes snapped opened. Her body tensed waiting to hear his explanation.

Before Takeru could clarify, Daisuke crashed into them hugging both at the same time like a sandwich.

"TK! Buddy! How's it, uh…" Daisuke quickly let go when he noticed Hikari's morose manner. "Hey," he demanded from Takeru. "What did you say- _Whoa!_ That's a gnarly black eye!"

Takeru sighed at the ill timing Daisuke had while Hikari wiped her face with her pajama sleeves looking away. No one answered. Bothered by this, Daisuke turned to Hikari, and pulled her into a hug. When she didn't push away, not to mention shocked that she stayed in his hug, he eyed Takeru.

"What's going on here?"

Takeru gawked at what he was witnessing. Was it really happening? He asked the same. "What's going on here?"

Daisuke frowned rubbing her back in silence.

"Let's, um," Hikari spoke leaving Daisuke's hug. "Let's find Mimi. I'm fine," she reassured Daisuke.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep!" she forced a cheerful smile. Looping her hands into each of her friend's arms as she announced. "I've been an emotional mess these past few days. Let's get going. I don't know about you, but I could turn in early."

The males eyed the other in silence as they followed their friend. Hikari pretended not to notice while she told Takeru of her day.

Takeru wanted to tell Hikari the truth. He hated that she thought he was still dating Tea. It felt like they were back at Odaiba Park; what he needed to say was hindered by the rain or Daisuke in this instance. The only reason that was stopping him was that he didn't want to share their special moment with Daisuke. Everything needed to be perfect.

Hopefully, second time's the charm.

Tomorrow. Daisuke was supposed to be at interviews with his stay here. Takeru would explain to her then.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night as Mimi and Hikari sat outside on Mimi's back porch for privacy while the men slept inside. Hikari hid her face in her hands after recounting to Mimi the prior events leading up to tonight in Central Park. There was silence while Hikari stayed in this stance for a few minutes.

Mimi smirked while waiting for Hikari to say anything else, but it was no use. It was obvious her friend clammed up.

"Let me get this straight." Mimi spoke in a low tone as to not wake the others, and placed her cup of tea on the small, tall, circular patio table after taking a sip. She used her fingers to make air quotation marks. "You _think_ you like Daisuke?"

"I never thought I would," Hikari confessed in the same low tone while she readjusted her seated position by clutching her knees to her chest, "but it was romantic how it happened."

"But what about Takeru?"

There was a pause before Hikari's eyes lowered in sadness. "What about him?"

"Miyako told me you're all sorts of upset that Takeru is with Tea," Mimi said nonchalantly examining her manicure.

Hikari moaned, rolling her eyes in disagreement, and hid her face under her pajama shirt.

Mimi ignored her reaction while retrieving her drink again. "She thinks you're going to rebound with Daisuke, which would stick it to Takeru where the sun doesn't shine."

Hikari's response was muffled under her shirt. "Of course Miyako would tell you."

"Mm-hmm," Mimi sipped her tea, then grinned.

Another moan was Mimi's only answer.

Mimi prodded when it was evident that her friend would prefer to stay hidden and quiet. "What do you think Takeru was trying to say?"

There were a few seconds of hesitation before she answered. "I think he was trying to say he didn't want to be with Tea. I'm not sure because Daisuke interrupted." She huffed, yanking the shirt below her head again. "It's so infuriating! How long has it been?"

Before Mimi could say anything, Hikari answered herself in the next beat.

"Forever! I've known Takeru all my life. We share everything. He's my best friend!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Who brought him lunch in high school when I knew he'd forget with that busy schedule of basketball and all the other clubs he was in? Me! Who'd he text at night when he couldn't sleep? Me!"

Mimi listened, a smirk growing while Hikari rambled on. "Mm-hmm."

"Who helps him when he gets writer's block? Me! Who does he call when he has a weird dream? Me! Then it has to rain in the park, and he never brings it up again."

"Wait. It rained?" Mimi turned towards the street to search for signs that it rained.

"What? No," Hikari dismissed her confusion. "That happened a few years before Tokishio."

Mimi tapped her cup trying to keep up with Hikari. "You're saying the two of you shared a moment at a park? And then nothing happened after that?" Her eyes widened putting her cup down again trying to stifle her excitement. "Did you kiss him? Oh my God! Tell me you kissed him!"

"No!" Hikari said louder that intended.

She quickly looked behind her, through the glass sliding porch door, to make sure Takeru and Patamon were still soundly asleep on the couch.

After they all arrived back at Mimi's, Takeru opened a gate to the Digital World and brought Patamon to the real world. He said originally he intended to bring him out after he arrived at the Writer's Convention so that he wasn't bored on the plane, but after deciding to fly to New York he thought it was better to wait until then.

Mimi sipped her tea again taking in Hikari's reaction. "I'm curious. If Veemon didn't send those pictures, if there were no interruptions, would you have said yes to Daisuke?"

Hikari paused, then hid her face behind her hands. Her answer was muffled. "Yes. I think so. Maybe. I don't know."

"Mm-hmm," Mimi encouraged her to speak more.

Hikari became bashful hugging her legs tighter. She lowered her head to her knees. "He's still goofy, and flirtatious, but he's also calmed more now that he's older. I think tomorrow when he's done with the rest of his interviews I'll…" she bit her lip unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Okay," Mimi shook her head. She leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "Honey, Takeru left Houston for you. Miyako told him you were here, and he dropped everything for you."

Hikari froze. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, while still hiding her face. "But, why? I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You're angry."

"Angry? I'm not angry," Hikari clicked her tongue disagreeing, turning her head to face Mimi. "I'm…something, but I'm not angry."

"Oh, I'll tell you what that 'something' is," Mimi leaned back, crossing her arms against her chest. "Based on everything Miyako and you've told me, there's a pattern: The park happened, and passed. No one was ready to talk about it. You lost hope he'll ever say anything. Then in comes Tokishio. Instead of you being the one to bring up the park to Takeru, you said yes to Tokishio instead."

Hikari tried to interject, but Mimi held up a hand. "Nope. It's my turn to talk. Listen up."

Hikari rested her forehead on her knees again with a displeased grunt while Mimi spoke.

"Four years you're with Tokishio while Takeru was single. Seeing that you've said it felt more like a friendship than a relationship, it makes me wonder for how long that was. I wonder if subconsciously you did it at first to see if Takeru would get jealous enough to say something. But he doesn't. Takeru respects your relationship and sits on the sidelines watching, and waiting, while maintaining your best friend status.

"Then the breakup happens. You're expecting that Takeru would come running to you after the Writer's Convention. You're expecting another shot with him. Turns out he's kept it a secret that he's been dating Tea for three weeks. How could he do that? You guys share everything, right?

"It stirs long, forgotten feelings for him, and you're jealous that he's with her. You're angry he kept that a secret, and you're angry that he wasn't waiting. I bet you're more angry at yourself for waiting four years, period."

Hikari wiped a tear away, still in her same sitting position.

"So, this is where the pattern emerges," said Mimi. "When Daisuke offers for you to come here to take your mind off the breakup, you snatch it. I'm actually surprised he managed to keep the breakup a secret from me. Makes sense why you're here all of the sudden instead waiting for the end of the school year.

"Daisuke's Daisuke. He's joking and flirting with you. You resist because he's 'that silly friend you grew up with'. Then you both share a moment at the park, and curiosity is sparked because you noticed he's grown up some. Daisuke becomes another Tokishio.

"What makes this even more interesting is that I have a feeling you already suspected the reason why Takeru flew here. That's why you were nervous and upset when he confessed to you; he's finally admitted his feelings, but nothing can happen because he's still with Tea, or so you suspect. Who knows," Mimi shrugged. "There was an interruption."

Mimi waited for some kind of reaction from Hikari. The only one she was given was of her friend remaining in her huddled position occasionally wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm going to repeat this so it sinks in," Mimi insisted. "Takeru. Came. For. You."

Hikari spoke, but the life was sucked out from her voice. "If he broke up with Tea, why didn't he say so? It doesn't make sense. Tomorrow I'm going on that date with Daisuke."

"Hikari." Mimi's patience was wearing thin.

"I will."

"Daisuke'll be ecstatic, I'm sure, but the pattern will repeat again: You'll go on that date with him, and you'll eventually agree to be his girlfriend. Life is exciting at first; that is, until you wake up one day to see Takeru is happy with someone else, or at least still with Tea. Daisuke is devastated you left him after always trying to make you happy. And you? You're heartbroken because it's possible you really did miss your shot with Takeru. But what do I know…"

Mimi drank the last bit of her tea waiting for some kind of response. Nothing. "You're still in denial, huh?"

Eyes fluttered side to side, clutching her legs tight enough that the tension caused Hikari to released them so she could breathe. She almost spoke, but hesitated. Instead, she covered her face once more and unleashed a heavy sigh.

Mimi sighed as well out of frustration. She stood, taking her cup. "Let's go to bed. Sleep on it, okay? Don't make any rash decisions before hearing TK out."

Hikari stood sulking. Mimi placed an arm around her shoulders and turned her around to face Takeru asleep on the couch.

"No man would miss a life-altering event for their career unless it was important. What if Takeru was trying to say he broke it off with Tea? Are you really going to chance it by ignoring tonight?"

* * *

The next morning, Hikari ran a lint roller over Daisuke's shirt, as he stood with his arms out, while she gave last-minute pointers. Veemon sat on the floor next to his legs eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey," Daisuke reprimanded Veemon. "Didn't we just finish breakfast? You can't possibly be hungry."

"Yeah, but all that energy it took to eat breakfast made me hungry," said Veemon licking his fingers.

"Don't be a pig," Daisuke swiped the chocolate bar away.

"Give it back!" Veemon frantically jumped. "I was almost done!"

Patamon flew above, and stole the chocolate bar, then raced for the safety of Takeru's head, who was currently washing the dishes. "Finders keepers!"

"Patamon!" Daisuke said. "Don't give it to him!"

"Stay still," Hikari said to Daisuke trying to get his shoulder areas.

Daisuke sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, but he's still being a knucklehead."

"Hey, Veemon," Patamon whispered. "I'll give it back if I can have a bite."

Takeru smirked as he whispered, "Don't get caught, you too."

"I won't tell if I can have a bite too," Gatomon pranced over.

"Me too!" Palmon joined in.

"No fair!" Veemon huffed forgetting to whisper. "I won't have any left!"

"Veemon," Daisuke warned. "You've had enough. Wait a few hours or you'll get a tummy ache."

Takeru dried a dish chuckling. "Didn't I say not to get caught?"

Hikari placed the lint roller to the side. "That should do it. Before I forget, what are you going to say if they ask you that random question again about what kind of hair products you use?"

Daisuke smiled instead of answering.

Nervous, Hikari asked, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I'm enjoying this."

"Enjoying what?" an anxious laugh escaped her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his voice. "This. You taking care of me."

She breathed in slowly taking in this moment. Being with Daisuke could be fun. Romantic. Before she could allow herself to melt in his arms, her peripheral vision caught Takeru standing near them with hurt dripping from his facial expression.

Patamon still sat on his head teasing Veemon with the other Digimon oblivious to the situation. Takeru never felt Patamon fly off when Mimi snuck near with mini chocolate bites for the Digimon, placing a finger to her lips in a silent 'shh', while motioning for them to follow her into her bedroom.

Hikari cleared her throat, shook her head, and pulled away from Daisuke. "Did you ice your eye?" she directed to Takeru.

Daisuke groaned and gave Takeru the stink eye.

Takeru reciprocated the same look, then addressed his best friend with a forced smile. "Not since last night. I will."

"Where's Veemon and the others?" Daisuke surveyed his surroundings. "Why's it so quiet?"

Mimi rushed out of her bedroom with Palmon trailing behind, who wore bits of chocolate smeared on the corners of her mouth. "We're actually running behind," she called out rushing towards the front door. "Let's go, Daisuke!"

"Hold on," Daisuke said marching to Mimi's bedroom. "Veemon, I swear –"

"I'm ready!" Veemon jumped into view, and flashed a peace sign wearing a joyful smile.

Gatomon did the same while wiping the chocolate off her lips with her other paw.

"Veemon," Daisuke said through gritted teeth with a warning tone.

"What?"

Hikari and Takeru chuckled from behind.

"Let's go, Daisuke!" Mimi shouted from the open front door. "I won't be late for my own cooking show!"

"Hey, TK," Daisuke picked up Veemon holding him over his shoulder as his partner kicked his legs in protest. "While I'm gone, don't go stealing my girl. We have a date tonight."

"Wait a minute," Hikari corrected placing one hand each on the men's chests. "I'm no one's girl."

"Yet," Takeru added nonchalantly. He walked to the living room couch and sat with a smug grin.

Daisuke stopped himself from telling Takeru off. Instead, he gave Hikari a tight hug, balancing Veemon still with one hand, while Mimi shouted from the door to hurry.

"Alright already!" he answered Mimi following behind.

Hikari tried to hide her face. She could feel it becoming rapidly hot.

"Takeru," Patamon landed on Takeru's lap. His little paws took hold of his friend's cheeks and squeezed them with excitement shaking Takeru out of the silently fuming mood he was quickly succumbing under. "Can I go with them? Oh, please? Pleeeaaaseee? I've never been on a tv set before."

"Me too!" Gatomon tugged on Hikari's shorts.

"Okay, little guy," Takeru chuckled. "Stay close to Mimi."

"And watch out for each other," Hikari added scratching behind Gatomon's ears.

Both Digimon raced after their friends in joy.

The only ones left inside of Mimi's condo were Takeru and Hikari. Awkward silence weighed heavy in the air as each remained in their same spots. They both tried to speak at the same time, only to stop just the same.

Takeru stood and tried again. "Remember when we were here last time?"

She smiled. "Yep. I still have that picture we took together framed."

"Same here!" he said. "It's on my nightstand."

Takeru peeked out the living room window to see a beautiful, sunny day. Pressing his lips together, he took a deep breath in, and faced Hikari again.

"It's beautiful outside. I think I'll take a walk. Want to come?"

Her best friend, the man she cared for, stood in front of her and asked a simple question - one she knew meant more than a walk. As much as Hikari wanted to prove Mimi wrong that she wasn't angry, her heart ached. That question was like a magnet reeling her close until she found one of her hands had grasped his.

Takeru tightened the hold. They both looked at their joint hands in silence until a serene smile from Hikari shown.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Mmm," Takeru licked a streak of coffee from his lips after taking a sip. "Thanks, Hikari."

Hikari paid the street vendor and the two continued their walk around the block. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, 'if you need a few Yen, I'll double it', remember?" she winked.

His forehead wrinkled trying to recall what she meant until he threw his head back with a chuckle. It was a reference to their phone conversation before she flew to New York. "That's right! I meant every word of it."

Hikari's only response was sipping her drink avoiding eye contact.

Takeru found himself at war with his thoughts. This was the perfect time to tell Hikari he wasn't with Tea anymore. Mimi and Daisuke would be gone for a few hours with their Digimon partners. So, what was stopping Takeru?

Mixed signals.

It was like they were young again. They would both teeter on the boarder of flirtation, then go back to their respective spots. Not to mention what he saw between her and Daisuke last night and this morning, it threw him for a loop.

Takeru wanted to find that perfect spot to tell her. He wanted to say those three magic words again and whisk her away back home. He wanted to smell her hair while slow dancing with her to a beautiful melody a street performer was playing on his violin not far off.

But what if he lost his shot to Daisuke? It was like losing to Tokishio all over again. It didn't make sense.

"Takeru?"

It didn't make sense at all.

"Takeru?"

"Yes?" he blinked back to reality.

Hikari tilted her head amused. "Where'd you go?"

"I, um…" He took hold of her free hand after spotting a bench near the violin street performer. "Let's go sit there. I have something to give you."

Who cares that it didn't make sense. He was the hopeless romantic that was going to win her heart.

* * *

_Drunk, 21 year old male, falls asleep while fly fishing. Wakes up to find catfish swallowing his foot whole at the shores of a glue factory. Back glued to several shore rocks due to leakage from a glue barrel left outside warehouse. Says Santa Claus showed him how to be a 'good boy' again._

_**Turn to page 6B for complete story.** _

Hikari clutched the newspaper clipping to her chest as her head flew back in laughter. "You _would_ give me this!"

Takeru shrugged with a rascal smirk. "One newsletter article as a souvenir straight from Houston, as promised."

"By the way, did you remind Mimi to call the taxi company for your luggage?" Hikari asked as she rested her back on the bench sipping her coffee. She added while she casually slipped her free hand into his while watching the violin street performer. "What am I kidding. I bet that was the first thing she did this morning."

As much as he watched his best friend trying to avoid eye contact, it was now, or never.

"Hikari."

"I hope they make that guy give you back your money." She added with firm conviction, "With interest."

"I'd like to talk about last night." He tightened his hold with her hand.

Her lips became taunt. "…What about it?"

"For starters," Takeru scanned the area unsure of how to say his thought about the subject matter. "I'm just going to say it. Daisuke? Really?"

"What's wrong with Daisuke?"

"What's wrong?" he scoffed with disbelief. "Everything's wrong with that!"

"It's not a big deal. We tease him all the time, but he really is a sweet, caring man," She shrugged as her voice trailed off. "It's nothing official yet, anyway."

"Hikari, it's a big mistake. I stayed quiet with Tokishio, and I regretted it. I'm not going to stay quiet again."

"Why's it matter to you who I date? You're just my best friend, right?"

"Because!"

"Because, why!"

Without hesitation he let go of Hikari's hand, took hold of her face, and turned her towards him. "Because, like I said last night: I'm in love with you, dammit!"

"Too bad since you're with Tea!" she shouted in anger.

"But that's what I tried to say! I'm not with Tea anymore," Takeru insisted.

Hikari involuntarily, and quickly, sucked in air from shock. "But…I thought…What happened?"

Takeru kept their intense stance. "Does it matter? She's not you. I thought I could get over you, like you did me, but I can't. That's why I'm here; I came for you. But the second you hear I'm with someone you go running to Daisuke!"

"Running?" she responded offended. "I did no such thing!"

"Running. Flying. Same difference!"

"That's what it took? It took me considering Daisuke, for you to look my way?"

"I've always saw you, Hikari!" Takeru let go of his hold and slouched in his seat sulking. "Since middle school. You're the one that always made it clear that I was friend zoned with a nice, side dish of occasional flirtation."

"Don't put this all on me. What about that time at the park? Nothing happened. It almost did, but it didn't."

He side glanced her with a smirk. "Did you want something to happen?"

Hikari tried answering, but nothing came about. That is, until she blurted in frustration, "I was never over you!"

Takeru's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened in shock. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

She shook her head fighting tears, then turned towards the violin street performer in silence, her back facing Takeru.

Takeru scooted towards her and tapped her shoulder. "Hikari," he whispered in her ear. "Don't shut me out. Tell me why."

He couldn't help it. Without thinking, he nuzzled his nose into her neck and smelled her hair. He could feel her shiver, and he smiled. His hands slowly traced her arms down until they rested around her waist. For the briefest of moments, Hikari sighed with content. She rested her head on top of his, and hugged his arms.

That is, until she groaned in frustration.

"What?" Takeru asked.

Hikari whipped around to face him again upset. She squeezed his hands. "Lets get this one thing straight: I didn't run to Daisuke! Remember, when I said I hung up on him? I called him back to apologize, not for anything else."

"Look, let's just drop it," Takeru tried to soothe the situation. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Then when's a good time? Hmm? Why didn't you say anything before Tokishio? I waited, but you were too busy flirting with others."

"You waited for _me?_ Who was I flirting with?" Takeru said taken aback. "Just what are you saying? You said yes to him to get my attention?"

"We almost kissed at the park! That should be enough to know I'm interested!" She raised her voice while she stood to her feet. As Takeru did the same, she hurried to say her next point. "What hurts the most is that you kept Tea a secret from me. Three weeks! Man, I can't believe it!"

"I didn't mean to," said Takeru sheepishly.

"Whether you meant to, or not, I know exactly why you didn't."

"Stop right there," Takeru demanded, his voice low, but powerful, and covered her mouth with a hand, "or, you'll risk putting words in my mouth. You're hurt. Upset. I get it."

Takeru waited for Hikari's compliance. When her eyes lowered apologetic, his hand fell from her lips, his voice remained strong.

"I don't care about what may, or may not have happen with Daisuke anymore, because I'm here doing something about it. I didn't say anything about Tokishio because I really did think you liked him, and I wasn't going to stand in your way. I'm just as guilty as you about not doing anything at the park. And deep down inside, I knew if I said anything about Tea, I'd be admitting to myself that any possibilities we had to end up together would be officially over."

A curt sigh expelled as he added, "I mean, what did you expect me to do? Read your mind? Wait forever? It's not like you to play mind games."

"I wasn't playing mind games!" she said offended.

"Yeah? Well, for a couple of best friends, we don't exactly tell each other everything, do we?"

"Fine!" Hikari shouted at Takeru. "I'll tell you why I said yes to Tokishio instead of having the guts to tell you that I was in love with you!"

"Fine!" Takeru shouted in the same manner. "Go for it!"

"Because if I did I thought I'd lose you!"

Takeru took a second to process her confession. "How?"

"Since high school, you were a chick magnet. Any cute girl that passed by you'd wink at her. They were constantly blowing up your phone. We were always together, but," she held his hands again, "you always took another girl out to a concert, or whatever else. It carried on to college, and, I don't know, I guess I thought if I spoke up, I'd lose you as my best friend. Having you in my life somehow was better than nothing at all."

Takeru stood frozen in shock. It wasn't until she pushed him away in frustration that he snapped out of his stumper.

"Mind games, my ass!" Hikari cried as she now kept hitting his chest with fists. "How am I supposed to read _your_ mind! I hate that it took this long to say this! I hate that this is embarrassing, and people are looking! I hate feeling vulnerable! I hate that we keep things from each other! I hate that you went to Houston without me! I hate that we were in different countries!"

"Then shut up and kiss me already!" Takeru shouted over her, grabbing her close.

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine then!" he said with just as much passion.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Just kiss already!" a random passer-by gave their two cents in Japanese. "You're not letting others hear the violin."

" _FINE!"_ both Takeru and Hikari spoke back to the passer-by.

Takeru immediately pulled Hikari in and the two passionately kissed. Hikari's hands wrapped tightly around Takeru's neck pulling him in closer. When they parted, Takeru used a hand to wipe the happy tears that flowed down Hikari's cheeks.

He kissed her forehead, then rested his on hers with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I should've said something sooner."

She shook her head responding the same as she interlaced her hands into his. "No. I'm sorry."

"I meant what I said before," said Takeru as he guided her in a slow dance to the new song the violin street performer was playing.

"What's that?" Hikari smile beamed, their foreheads still touching.

"That if you need me, I'll take care of it, because you're my everything."

Takeru twirled Hikari a few times causing her to laugh.

"This is it," Takeru said after smelling her hair again. "This is the story I'm going to tell our grandkids."

Hikari stopped dancing, as well as her heart. Her eyes widened. "Grandkids?"

"Oh, yeah. Grandkids," he replied with confidence.

"That would mean…" she trailed off putting together what he meant.

Takeru laughed hugging her. "You just became my girlfriend, Hikari! I'm not proposing yet."

She laughed in relief. "Had me going there. But, you know, I think," she thought for a few seconds, "I wouldn't be totally opposed if something would happen soon."

"Wait. For real?"

She nodded. "It feels right. Doesn't it feel right?"

The world became silent. Anything and everything surrounding Takeru melted away. The only noise that broke through was his heartbeat pounding against his chest. This did feel right. This was perfect. Maybe before when they were dancing was perfect then, but this was a new perfect moment. A new story to tell his kids and grandkids.

"Takeru? Where'd you go again?" Hikari chuckled.

A new way to prove how much she meant to him.

"I swear," she chuckled. "That black eye made you a space cadet today."

"Grow old with me," said Takeru coming back to reality.

Hikari's mouth fell open.

As bashful as Takeru became, he tried his best calm his nerves. "As perfect as this is, I don't have a ring on me. I have to fly back to Houston asap, or the publishing company is going to kill me. We won't see each other for another week, but as soon as I get back home we can go ring shopping -"

Before he could finish rambling his thoughts, Hikari gave her answer with a long, emotional kiss.

Takeru sighed in relief.

"Just remember one thing while you're signing copies of your book for your fans," Hikari said with a devilish grin.

"Thaaaat you told Daisuke you're with me, and he sulked until you flew home again?"

She shook her head, her smile beaming again. "That you've always been my everything too."

So much happiness burst out of Takeru, that he shouted with joy, lifted Hikari in the air with a twirl, then hugged her tight. "I love you, Hikari!"

"I love you more, Takeru!" she declared, snuggling in his arms. "More than you'll ever know."


End file.
